


Overslept

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Romantic Friendship, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: For the first time in forever Albus beats his best friend to class.Oneshot/drabble





	Overslept

Albus Severus Potter was surprised that he was the first one to his class out of him and his best friend. Usually Scorpius was more in tune to these things than him. But not today apparently.

Suddenly though, the classroom door opened, and there he was.

“Why are you late?” Albus asked, turning around slightly in his seat to look at him then. Scorpius blinked. He hesitated for a second.

“There was a biological malfunction that yielded an unforseen surplus of unconsciousness.” said Scorpius.

Oh.

“You overslept?” Albus asked.

Scorpius smiled and nodded. “I overslept.”


End file.
